The proposed program is designed to extend the clinical services research training begun during my current NRSA fellowship. It will provide more intensive supervised research experiences and facilitate the development of a network of collaborations with accomplished researchers in my areas of interest. At the end of the award period, it is expected that I would have the skills, research collaborations, and publication record that would allow me to secure grant monies and function independently as a clinical services researcher. The major training components and means by which this training goal will be achieved include: (1) significant involvement in two major research projects--(a) a controlled study of the impact of a screening inventory feedback intervention and a physician training program intervention focusing on the detection and care of medical clinic patients with significant depressive symptoms, and (b) continued involvement with a longitudinal study of adjustment, psychosocial needs, and associated health status in patients with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or with AIDS Related Conditions (ARC); (2) supervision of this research involvement by the projects' principal investigators; (3) off-site practica and consultations with accomplished clinical services researchers; (4) coursework aimed at the development of more sophisticated design and methodological skills relevant to clinical services research; (5) publications and presentations of research findings at scientific meetings.